Leave it to Faith
by Kelly101
Summary: After Peeta won the 74th hunger games, he comes back and starts talking to Katniss and tries helping her with his money. But she's stubborn and won't accept anything until one day something happens that causes her to seek his help.
1. Chapter 1

Author's** Note: Welcome guys! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Should I continue or not?**

* * *

I sit here alone, thinking of that day. The reaping day.

_Flashback: _

"Don't worry Prim, your names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you" I reassured my younger sister. She was scared. I could tell by the look on her face. Her eyes said it all. It was her first reaping. It was the first time of many more to come where she would find herself terrified knowing her name was in that bowl. I was terrified for her knowing there was nothing I could do to protect her from the cruel games of the capital.

She hugged me tight. I held her in my arms for what seemed like an eternity. All I could do was comfort her with soothing words.

"It's time" my mother called from outside.

"Let's go little duck" I gave her a warm smile. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise". It was a promise I didn't know if I could keep but I needed her to know she wasn't in so much danger. I grabbed her hand and led her out the door before closing it behind us. I looked at my home one last time before I left. It was a grown habit I had every year on reaping day. No one had guaranteed their return back home. I always took a last minute glance in case my name was ever pulled out.

The reaping every year always took place in the little courtyard in front of the justice building. Every year there were thousands of families lined up behind the ropes as they anxiously saw their children in danger of being reaped. After the reaping everyone would celebrate that it was over, that is of coarse everyone except two families. Those two families were forced to see their children die on live television. There was no hope for district twelve. Almost never did we ever win.

We lined up in our corresponding area. Everyone was divided up by age. Prim was on the other side of the courtyard. I was opposite of her. Before my wandering eye went looking for her, Effie Tricket arose to the platform.

"Welcome, welcome!" she said enthusiastically. "And Happy 74th Hunger Games!" she clapped.

There was death silence from the audience, as usual.

After watching the same clip from every year about the history of our country and the hunger games the moment finally came.

"As usual, ladies first!" she said as she slid her hand into a large glass bowl that had to have at least a thousand slips with names. After about a few seconds of anticipation she finally grabbed a small slip that contained the name of the newest unfortunate tribute. I held my breath as she opened the paper. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't any of us two. My palms grew tighter and tighter as the time went by.

"Madge Undersee!"

I couldn't help but feel guilt over me because I was relieved that Prim and I hadn't been chosen but I was devastated because Madge was the only friend I had.

I watched her go up the platform with tears already forming in her eyes. Her father who was the mayor of district twelve looked speechless. The look on his face was indescribable. It had mixed emotions ranging from anger to sadness.

I looked over to Prim making sure she was okay. I could tell she wanted to cry as well. Madge was someone she knew. Someone that she knew would never return home alive.

Before I knew it Effie had continued on.

"And now for our boy tribute!" She slipped her hand into the bowl once more before retrieving a single slip. I watched as she smiled to everyone in excitement. I stared at her in disgust. Her along with the capital were shallow people who used us all in the districts as a piece of their games. We weren't human to them. We were objects to them. Filthy useless objects in their eyes.

I continued watching as she slowly opened the paper.

"Peeta Mellark!" she exclaimed.

My heart sank in. It took me a couple seconds to process what just happened. Shock completely took over me as well as grief. I knew this boy very well. He saved my life once. He risked a beat from his mother to give me bread when I was starving. It was because of him I was still alive. He was the reason I had hope, why I had continued to move on. I always noticed him everywhere I saw him. Of course he never noticed me. I never got to thank him for the bread and I know I would never have the chance. Tears came down my eyes as I saw him take the stage. The pained look on his face said it all.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you your newest tributes! Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark!" Effie said. The two of them shook hands before turning to look at us. No one believed it. No one wanted to clap. Then before I knew it I did it. I kissed my three middle fingers and raised it up to them. It was the district twelve salute.

I watched as everyone followed my example. Little by little everyone gave their salute. Many were on the edge of tears as we watched two of our town's most beloved teenagers go off to be a piece of the capital's games.

I sat here remembering the day Peeta Mellark got reaped and was sent off to the capital. None of us though he'd return. I had felt devastated because I never got to know the boy or thank him for what he had done. But now life had given me a second chance. He was coming home alive. He had won the games. Unfortunately Madge didn't make it. But I didn't want to think about that. Today Peeta was coming home. Home to us. Normally I wouldn't have bothered to go wait for him at the train station with the rest of the town but I felt a need to go. If he was coming back alive I had to tell him at least thank you. I hated leaving debts unpaid. Even though this one was nearly impossible to repay.

I left my home in the Seam just on time. The train pulled in nearly 10 minutes after I had arrived. About half the towns people were here yelling and cheering for our newest victor. His family was in the front along with the mayor. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He was forced to come out and cheer for our victor secretly wishing it had been his daughter. I continued to scan the cheering audience before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh it's you Gale" I jerked.

"Hello Catnip! What brings you here?" he asked.

"I told you. I came to support Peeta." I said.

"Oh you weren't joking when you said that then. Weren't you?" he looked surprised.

"No! Of course I wasn't. I really meant it. He deserves it"

Gale looked at me with confused look. He knew me all too well and still couldn't understand why I wanted to show this boy support.

I wanted to drop the subject. It was going to be tough to explain to Gale and avoiding it was for the best. I walked towards the front of the crowd were Peeta would be emerging any moment. I stood across from his family waiting like the rest. The anticipation grew within me with each passing second. I wasn't even sure if he still remembered that day. Even if he did or did not I still had to do what I came here for. Just say thank you to him and that's all Katniss, I told myself. The air grew tenser as the time went by. Finally with what seemed like hours the doors to the train opened. First came out a tall figure. It was Haymitch, district twelve's oldest victor and mentor to Peeta. Second came Effie followed by the prep team that designed those lavishing gowns during the parade and interviews. And finally it was him. He slowly stepped out of the train taking each step with ease. He stared at the crowd in astonishment. But before you knew it his eyes were solely fixed on his family. He must have missed them so much. He took his steps in their direction as his eyes began to get watery. I stood there in silence with the rest of the town. No words could describe this moment. The moment a victor reunites with his/her family. It was soothing knowing at least one of our own came back. My thoughts were soon interrupted by my own family. Preferably my father. I hated those wandering thoughts; they reminded me of unwelcomed memories.

Before my head took me in the deeps of despair I realized Peeta was walking towards my direction. This was it. I had to do what I came here for. I had to finally say thank you. I had to finally speak with Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just want to thank those of you who reviewed my first chapter! I think I speak for most authors when I say your reviews really help us going. It's a motivation to keep writing. **

**I really hope I don't disappoint you guys with this story. It may be slow at first but things will pick up. Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Suddenly, I felt someone tug me from the shoulders pulling me backwards. As I left the spot I was at, the gap slowly closed in with new people.

"Gale! What the hell!" I yelled.

"You're really going to do this aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said before slowly turning around. I tried going back to the spot I was at before. I walked back carefully pushing people aside. I just wanted to get this over with. Just give him my support and thanks for everything he had done. It was going to be very brief, not too long to keep him waiting.

The anxiety was building up inside of me. I was nervous. I felt my hands trembling. I took my gaze off the ground and looked up in front of me to find that he wasn't there anymore. I scanned my surroundings to find him. He had been here just a minute ago.

"Where is he?" I asked the first person I saw.

"He's right over there" he pointed to him. I turned to my left and just slightly saw the outlining of his head. Instantly I started taking off at a high pace walk towards him. He was ready to get inside a car. I found myself pushing people to the side not caring if it was rude. I had to get to Peeta before he left. I didn't know if I was going to see him again. Thinking I had lost the chance of talking to him made me realize I had to leave things for the same day and not the next. "Hey!" I heard someone shout. I didn't care. My main goal right now was to get to him. With every step I took I would accidently step on someone's foot or hurt someway with my hands. "I'm sorry" I murmured. I looked to see where Peeta was at. He was getting inside. I hurried up. "No!" I shouted. People turned their heads to stare at me. That didn't matter to me. But it wasn't loud enough. The cheers of the crowd well overpowered my voice. He was closed the door. "Wait!" It was too late. I came to a sudden halt as I watched the car drive away. I had gotten there a second too late. If I hasn't been distracted by Gale I would have successfully said my thanks and continued on with my life. I didn't have the time to go looking for him.

I stood there just staring out in the distance. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. Why did I have this urge to thank this boy? I know he saved my life but this was getting ridiculous. Screaming for him to stop, almost chasing that car, and trying to do whatever it took to get to him. Maybe this is why Gale had stopped me. This wasn't like me. But then again, it wasn't like me either to leave things hanging. I owed this boy my life. If it wasn't for that bread he gave me I would have not only starved to death but also lost all hope. That simple act of generosity meant so much more to me than he could have possibly imagined. He took a beating for his mother in order for me and my family to have something to eat. He knew what he was getting himself into. It was no secret to the townspeople of how Mrs. Mellark treated her family. God only knows how she managed to capture Mr. Mellark's heart.

As I came back to reality out of my inner thoughts I noticed the crowd slowly leaving. I decided it was best if I did too.

On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about Peeta and how it seemed that it was nearly impossible for me to say something to him. Before the reaping happened I would always see Peeta working at his family's bakery every time I'd go make my trade. Several occasions he tried making conversation with me by simply saying hello. I always ended it before it even started. I felt like he only tried to talk to me because of pity. It had never occurred to me that maybe he didn't give me the bread out of pity and that maybe he gave it to me because he actually cared. It seemed kind of strange for a person from town to help those from the Seam because we were always looked down upon. But it wasn't until the games that I found out more about his actions and the beat.

I remember sitting at home watching the mandatory viewing on our small screen projector. We were very fortunate to have that screen projector. Most of the people in the Seam would go to the courtyard to go watch the games. It was one of the few things our father left us. I had Prim on my lap soothing her as she watched those kids get killed one by one. But this year's games were more interesting than the past ones because of Peeta and Rue. It was usually rare for non-careers to form alliances, but Peeta and Rue did it anyways. She was well skilled in climbing and identifying plants, while Peeta was good at physical combat. Together they made a strong team. Unfortunately, in the hunger games only one can win and they knew that. Once only 5 tributes were left they decided it was best to split up and go their own way.

But during the time they were together I learned many things about Peeta, one of them being why he gave me that bread. Rue talked about how her district was very strict. She asked if Peeta had ever witnessed anyone get beat. He replied with a no and that in our district it was rare to hear about someone getting beat by a Peacemaker. In order to lighten up the mood he said that it was more common for people to hear about his mother beating him and his siblings than for Peacemakers to beat someone who had committed a crime. That's when it happened. Rue asked was 'crime' had he ever committed for him to take a beating from his mother. Peeta said he had done many but only one stood out to him. Without mentioning any names he began his story. He told her about one day seeing a girl ask for leftovers from the bakery but that his mother rudely told her to go away. He couldn't stand to see that girl starve anymore so he did the unthinkable. He knew that if bread was burnt it would be no use and his mother would want to throw it away. He purposely burnt the bread they were baking. He knew what was coming from his mother but he did it anyway. Once his mother saw the burnt bread she was furious and ordered for him to throw it to the pigs after hitting him across the face for being so careless. He went outside and saw the girl sitting against a tree in the pouring rain. He couldn't take it directly to her without his mother noticing. So he took the burnt portions off and threw it in her direction. He felt bad for giving them to her in such a careless manner but it was the only way his mother wouldn't find out.

After watching the games that day I knew that girl he was talking about was me but most importantly I knew it was an act of kindness and not pity.

After about half an hour I finally reached my house. I dusted my feet on the ground before going inside. "Katniss!" my sister jumped on me. "So how did it go?" she asked. Prim knew very well what I was up to and being the curious girl she was she wanted to know every detail.

"I didn't get to talk to him" I replied. I couldn't help notice the disappointed tone in my voice when I spoke. "What! Why?" she insisted. "I'll tell you later little duck, it's getting late outside and you better get ready for bed" I smiled.

I carefully got Prim ready for tonight's sleep, tucked her in and kissed on her head. "Stay with me" she said. She always asked me to do that whenever she was scared of having nightmares a lot which was frequently nowadays. I slide next to her under the covers and held her in my arms before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the day Peeta arrived. I hardly saw him around now and the few times I did were either in front of cameras or with his stylists. I focused my time hunting in the woods with Gale gathering for trade. We had to take extra precautions because of all the media attention our district was getting. But lately it seemed like the spark was dying out, for now.

It was the first day in a while Gale and I were going to go hunting for more than 4 hours. Before all the media was here we would always spend about 7 hours in the woods looking for game. We desperately needed the trade so we decided it was safe to go back to our old routine. Besides Gale would soon be working in the mines and we wouldn't be able to spend much time together.

I was walking up along a creek when I spotted the deer. I quickly got my bow and arrow ready to hit my target. The deer wouldn't stay still. I followed it making each step as silent as possible. When hunting in the woods everything mattered. One mistake and you lost your chance at hitting your target. It was difficult finding large animals let alone deer. This was the first deer I had seen all season. People gave a lot for deer and catching one would guarantee me days of food. I slowly came to a halt as the deer stopped a few yards away. This was it. I slowly raised my weapon carefully, gripping it from getting loose and pointed right at its head. Three, Two, One…

_Crack._

The deer ran just as I released my arrow. I turned my head with another arrow loaded to see where the noise was coming from.

_Crack._

My first instinct was that it was another animal, but I quickly learned it wasn't because any animal would have run off once it was my movement. It sure wasn't Gale because he wouldn't have made such noisy steps.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

They were coming closer. I couldn't help but be a little terrified. I didn't know anyone other than me and Gale who went outside the fences of district twelve. A lot of people knew we hunted when they saw us trade but no one had ever told on us before. Maybe someone from the capital found out with this entire media covering our district. Maybe somehow word got out or slipped.

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.

There it was again. I quickly hid behind the nearest rock I could find. It didn't fully protect me but it was enough to hide me from plain sight. I kept my eyes fixed ahead in the open. I tried retracing where the sound was coming from with my sight.

Slowly from the midst of the woods started emerging a figure. I couldn't tell exactly who it was but I know it wasn't Gale. There was something strange about the person though. They didn't seem like they were out looking for us. They seemed… lost. I couldn't help noticing the desperation in the way the person would turn its head every five seconds. This person wasn't out to get us; this person was out here by accident. I didn't know if the right thing was to help this person out or quietly move out of the region. I still had my bow and arrow up to be precautious.

And then I saw who it was. I instantly put my weapon down. I got up and ran to him. Once he saw me the surprised look on his face was evident. But after a moment his eyes told me something else. They cried out for help. I reached him and saw why he was walking so careless. He was hurt. His leg was fractured and we had trouble walking.

I put my bow and arrow away in a hidden place just as I did every time we were done hunting. I walked back to him and carefully put his right arms around my shoulder while I placed my left arms around his torso. It was the best I could do to help him make it out of the woods.

"Katniss?" I heard him murmur. He knew my name.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Thanks" replied Peeta.

* * *

**I forgot to mention that if any of you have any ideas for this story don't be shy to PM and tell me. I'm very open to new ideas and if I like it I'll use it. I actually know already were I'm taking this story but if your idea rocks then I don't mind making slight changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

We arrived at my home in about an hour. Peeta was badly wounded from his ankle and needed medical attention. I took him to my house knowing my mother would see over him and heal him. As we stepped onto the front porch my mother came out.

"What happened?" she almost yelled.

"I was hunting in the words and I found him. He's hurt from his ankle but I think that's about it" I told her. I turned to Peeta who was clearly in pain from the pressure in his foot. My mother helped me with him and we took him inside. Once there she got a chair and sat him there before going off to get her supplies.

"Thanks Katniss" he said once more. "I really appreciate this" the sincerity in his eyes was there. I had no doubt he was grateful for finding me in the woods.

"No problem." I managed to say. "What were you doing there anyway? A guy like you shouldn't be out in the wilderness like that"

He laughed at my remark. I wondered what was so funny about my comment. It was a simple question. Just as he was about to answer Prim came running into the room.

"Katniss! I heard Peeta was…." She stopped half way her sentence when she saw my company. A blush on her cheeks emerged and it was hard to hide it. She seemed quite embarrassed.

"Hello Prim" smiled Peeta.

Prim suddenly went from a bubbly girl to a shy one. It was quite rare of her to do that. Usually she would be friendly to guests and be the best hostess she could be. But something about Peeta's presence made her feel nervous.

"Hi" she said shyly. She immediately went straight into the kitchen back where she came from. My mother then came in with her supplies. She was quite skillful when it came to healing people. On multiple occasions when the mines would have accidents they would bring the injured to our home. Everyone knew my mother was one of the best and Prim wasn't fall behind.

She took over Peeta's shoe and sock to see how much damage there was. I had to look away the minute she did this. Unlike my mother and Prim I was not good with these kinds of things. Even at the slightest sight of human blood I would get nauseous. I took a quick glance to see his foot but it was too late. I ran out of the living room and into the kitchen with Prim.

"What happened?" she chuckled. It was amusing to Prim every time she saw me run away from an injury. She could never understand how a person who hunts animals and spends most of their time in the wilderness could be afraid of wounds.

"The same as usual" I responded. I took a seat next to the table. She carefully poured me a cup of warm tea to help me calm down. It was the only thing that ever worked.

"You know sooner or later you're going to have to get used to it" she said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"What if one day mom isn't around? Who's going to help me?"

She was right. My mother wasn't going to live forever and as much as Prim was good with healing she couldn't do it all by herself. But there was still plenty of time to get use to injuries.

"Don't worry about that right now" I told her.

Just then we heard a knock on the back door. Prim got up to get the door. It was Gale. He nearly stormed in when Prim opened the door. Very few times had I seen him like that. It was catching his breath. He looked very anxious.

"Why did you leave me alone? I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought…" he paused trying to control his voice. "I thought something bad happened to you!" I could tell he was worried and that made me feel even guiltier. I was too occupied with getting Peeta home that I had forgotten about Gale in woods. The idea of letting Gale know of Peeta never crossed my mind and even if it did there was no way I could go looking for him.

"I'm sorry" I managed to choke out. "I…I…" I couldn't find the words to speak. I took a deep breath and began again. "Something happened and I had to come back. I didn't mean to leave without telling you. I should have said something. Forgive me" I ended. I hated making people feel worried, especially the ones I cared about.

He wasn't mad but he was slightly annoyed, but who could blame him. I know I would be worried sick if Gale left abruptly without telling for any reason it was. And then without a warning he came and just took me in his arms almost crushing me. "I was just worried sick" he whispered.

"What's going on in her… Oh! Gale!" my mother said enthusiastically. She loved Gale. I think she loved him more than me.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen" he said after letting me go.

I knew my mother one day hoped that if I did get married it would be to Gale. She always told me he was a good match, handsome, strong, and caring, everything a girl could ever want in a guy. But getting married was just not an option for me.

"I heard yelling from the kitchen and I just wanted to know what it was all about" she said.

"It's my fault. I was just worried about Katniss and thought something happened to her." He said now staring at me.

I had to admit sometimes I didn't know what to think when Gale would look at me that way. I don't know if it was because he cared for me as his loyal companion and best friend or something more.

"It's my fault mom." I began. "I didn't tell him I left the woods. I guess I was too occupied with getting Peeta to you that…."

"Peeta?" he asked me with a question on his face.

"Yeah she brought him to me after finding him hurt in the woods." My mother responded for me.

"I guess I was too busy trying to get him out of there that I forgot about you. I'm really sorry Gale" I told him once more.

"It's okay Catnip. But you should have tried looking for me; maybe I could have helped you with him" "He is okay?" Gale asked my mom.

"Yes, I'm actually almost done with him. It's safe Katniss" she told me.

I walked out of the kitchen into the living room where he was at. There he sat down nervously looking at his surroundings. Being in the Seam was all new to him let alone in our house. I couldn't help but be curious of what was going on in his head. Did he think that we Seam people were out of the ordinary? I'm sure his mother didn't talk good about us. She was in fact known as the wicked witch all over town. I wonder if he remembered about that day, with the bread. Millions of thoughts went through my head. I think I was staring at him for a long time when I heard him trying to say something.

"I should be getting home soon." said Peeta with a weak smile. "Once again thanks Katniss, for everything"

"But it's late" Prim intervened. She was right the sun had long gone down and the streets were empty by now. It was by far too dangerous for him to go home now especially in that state.

"It's okay Prim. Nothing bad will happen to me" he smiled at her.

He then proceeded to get up. As he placed his injured foot on the ground you could see the pain this caused from his facial expression. He was in no condition to walk.

"She's right" my mother said. "We can't let you go right now, especially like that" she added. "You should spend the night here". I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the suggestion. I wasn't used to visitors staying at our home. And besides it was quite embarrassing having Peeta over since he was part of town and not of the Seam. I didn't want him telling his friends about how we lived.

"I can't." he said. "I couldn't interfere" he was being modest.

"But it won't be a problem" argued my mother.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked with a concern look on his face.

"Of course. After all you are our newest victor. It would be an absolute honor to have you over." My mother smiled.

Something about the word victor made Peeta feel uncomfortable. I could tell he wasn't used to the idea or maybe it just brought back gruesome memories of the arena. But whatever reason it was I knew that hitting that subject wasn't easy for him.

"As long as I won't be a burden"

I felt Gale come up next to me. I had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"I have to get going" Gale said. "My mother must be worried by now" He turned to me. "See you tomorrow Katniss"

"See you" I smiled. I led him to the back door through the kitchen the same one he had come in through. I waved goodbye to him and headed back to the living room.

As I entered the room I heard Peeta say:

"Isn't Gale staying as well?" he asked my mother.

"No" my sister butted in. "He doesn't live too far from here. He'll be fine" I almost laughed at her tone of voice. It was as if she almost preferred Peeta over Gale.

"Prim." My mother interrupted. "It's getting late for you too. Time to go to bed" It had been a long day and both of them needed the sleep.

"Alright mom" she said in a defeated voice. Peeta tried to hold his laugh but his smile was there. I couldn't help hide the smile that was evident on my face. Prim knew just how to cheer people up without even trying.

"Let's go" she grabbed her hand and took her to our room where she would change into a fresh pair of sleeping clothes

I yawned before noticing that it was just me and Peeta alone in the living room. There was silence at first before he interrupted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! I was finished with it so I said why not let them read it. I don't know when I'll be putting the next one up because I hope to make that one super interesting ;) But anyways read and review! It keeps me motivated!**

* * *

"Katniss I really appreciate what you did for me today" Peeta stared at me.

"It was nothing" I reassured him. I helped him to lay down on the couch we had in the living room. It was small but it would do. I carefully placed his injured foot on top on a pillow and gave him a blanket to sleep with before retreating to my bed.

"I just can't stop thanking you for saving my life" he said as I turned around.

I should be thanking him, not the other way around. And I didn't save his life, I just helped him. Honestly, I felt like he was taking this to the extreme. All he had was a bad ankle, he wasn't dying. And he could have made it back alive. I just happened to be there. If anyone should be saying thank you it should be me. The bread. His mother. The beat. It was a debt I could never repay no matter what. If it wouldn't been for that day I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been there to help him.

"Only because someone helped me" I accidently whispered. The thoughts just swam through my mind. I wasn't staring at Peeta anymore. I was lost in thought about everything…everything that he had done for me that day and what it meant for me. The next day after he gave me the bread I remember walking home from school with this inner joy that not even I could explain. As I went home I remember looking down and finding a dandelion. I picked it up and held it there for a moment. It was a sign that gave me hope. The dandelion signified hope. Hope that my family wouldn't starve. Hope that I would prosper. That I would make Prim happy. That she would be safe.

And that's what Peeta have to me. Hope. I just couldn't put my head around why he decided to help me. I knew Peeta was a kind warm hearted person, but it takes more than that to help someone at that level.

"What?" he interrupted my thoughts. I turned my body to face him. He was staring at me in confusion, not sure of what I was saying. I wasn't even sure myself. I could tell he wanted to know what was going on in my head by the look on his face. He was staring at me, eye to eye. It made me anxious a bit. "Katniss?" he asked. I could see concern in his face now. Curiosity mixed with worry.

"You took a beat from your mother to help my family out. You gave me that bread when we were younger. You saved my life" I wasn't sure what I was saying or when I began to speak but I just did. "I should be thanking you for that day"

I knew Peeta remembered that day too. It was evident in his face. I could see the facial expressions on his face that told me he was remembering that day. His eyes were lost in thought. Flashbacks must have been going through his head of that day, or the beating. I hadn't realized it before but I was sitting down on the couch he was laying on. I don't remember how I got here and why.

"Katniss…" he began. "You don't have to thank me I …"

"No" I interrupted him. "I do. You just don't get it. Because of you Peeta,… my family's alive. Because of you I'm alive." I stopped myself before I said anymore. Never in a thousand years did I imagine myself telling Peeta Mellark this. I wasn't quite sure of myself if I should keep going. I didn't want to reveal too much without making him uncomfortable.

"Don't say that Katniss. I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing as me" he modestly said. That wasn't true. If it was the Seam wouldn't exist. District twelve wouldn't be so poor. People wouldn't be starving every day. We would live in a world where we didn't have to worry about tomorrow. We would all be happy.

"You're wrong Peeta" I said. "No one else would have done it, except you" It was dark but you could still see him blush a little. He looked away from me thinking of what to say.

"I just… I couldn't let you starve. I couldn't stand watching anymore" he looked back at me. I could see sparks in his eyes that told me he wanted to cry. I hoped he didn't because it would just make the whole situation even more uncomfortable. I wasn't used to talking to anyone like this. But something in his eyes made me feel like he was being sincere. I had this gut feeling that kept telling me to trust him. To follow my instincts.

"What do you mean?" I carefully asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"Never mine" he muttered. Once again his face turned from mine. Almost as if he couldn't stand seeing me anymore. I took it as a sign to leave. After seconds of silence I finally got up and turned around to retreat to my bedroom. I then felt something grab my wrist. It was him. It was Peeta's hand. There was this weird feeling inside of me that formed when his hand interacted with my wrist. Something about his touch made me feel nervous but at ease at the same time. It was a feeling that was alien to me, almost terrifying.

I looked down to my right wrist without turning around. I just stayed like that staring at his hand on my wrist wondering what he was doing. He slightly pulled my wrist and I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Goodnight Katniss" he stared deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice for the first time how much his blue eyes sparkled in the moon light it was astonishing. But something about them scared me.

I yanked my wrist from his hand. I don't know why I was acting so hostile. But I didn't like it when people made me feel like this. I didn't like things I couldn't explain. I wanted to get out of here. Out of this situation. I turned around before he began to speak again.

"And if you ever need anything… don't hesitate to ask me" and just like that I stormed out of the room with a rage feeling forming inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I really hope you guys like this chapter. Things are starting to heat up in this one. Just read toward the end and you'll know what I mean. Tell me what you think! PLEASE!**

* * *

It had been a week since the last I talked to Peeta in my living room. I was full of rage and refused to talk or see him the following morning. His hand grabbing my wrist and his need to take care of our family seemed all too shady for me. Part of me wanted to believe him but the other knew it was all a trick of some sort.

The following morning I had gotten up earlier than usual to go hunting. I wanted to avoid him at all cause before he got up. Afraid that he might wait for me I took longer in the woods and came back just before the sun starting setting. Luckily my plan worked because when I returned he was gone. Prim told me that he was asking for me when he woke up. My mother told him I had gone out to hunt and that I wouldn't be back until late afternoon. Discouraged by this he left after my mother made him breakfast. I remember coming back hesitant that he was still there. After the conversation I had had with him the night before I wanted to disconnect myself from him. If there were any debts that I owed him for the bread we were now equal. I knew the measure of his kindness could never be paid but it was an effort.

But to my dismay Peeta kept trying to help us. On the following day I heard him in my living room talking to my mother about me. I was still in bed and I couldn't really listen to what they were saying but I know he wanted to speak with me. I didn't though. I sent a message with Prim stating to leave me alone and that I had errands to run. I didn't want him wasting my time.

After that morning he didn't come back but he still tried to help my family out. The next morning I found a basket of goods on our front door. At first I suspected it was a trick from someone in town trying to make us look like fools but when I caught the person who brought the basket to our home I found out it was Peeta who sent them. I instantly took the basket and gave it to the person to take back. I told him to tell Mellark not to send us stuff and if he did he would be wasting his time because I would just leave the basket outside. Peeta had gotten the message because after that day we received no more gifts.

It was a pleasant day out in the woods. I had caught my first deer of the season. Trading was going oddly well lately at the Hob. Greasy Sue was putting together a new mixture into her soup and needed as much fresh game as she could get. I gladly helped her get more meat, after all more meat meant more trade and more trade meant more money for us.

It was about 5:00pm when Gale and I decided to head back to the Hob to make our trading. I had to carry the deer in pieces so that it could fit in my game bag. I couldn't carry around a 100 pound deer and not get caught. The peacekeepers knew about our hunting but allowed it only because we were careful and they loved the meat. Carrying a deer around was not a question. If we were risking going into the wood hunting we needed to be cautious.

"Nice job today Catnip" Gale commented as he helped me carry the bag.

I laughed. "It was about time I caught one of these. I haven't seen many of them"

"Maybe they're afraid of you". We both laughed. It was fun having Gale around. Ever since our fathers died we both took over our families. I helped him and he helped me. We had each other's back. He was my best friend.

We walked for a bit more until we reached the area where town began.

"I have to leave you here. I have to go back home. Promised my mom I'd be home early for dinner" he told me handing me the deer.

"Okay. I'll stop by on my way home to give you your share" I secured the bag on my arms.

"Alright see you later"

"See you" he waved.

I started heading toward the Hob. I needed to sell this deer to complete saving up for Prim's birthday coming up. I wanted to give her a gift she would never forget. Oddly enough with today's catch and Prim on my mind I was having a good day. I had a smile on my face that didn't seem to go away.

I loved Prim with my whole being. I wasn't just a sister to her, I was like her mother. The fact that my mother went into depression and left me and my sister alone to raise ourselves never left my mind. Every day that I wake up I'm terrified that she will one day fall back into that trance. I don't know what Prim would do if that occurred. I would have to be there to comfort her.

I was almost to the Hob. I could see the familiar buildings. Everyone knew me by now and I knew where to sell.

I finally reached the Hob and went inside. Inside was like a market. Of course mostly everything that was sold here was illegal. The peacemakers were nice enough to allow us to have this place because it was the only way to get the foods they loved. I reached Greasy Sue and laid my game bag in front of her.

"Looks like you caught a big one" she examined the meat inside.

"First one of the season" I reassured her.

She opened the bag to lay out the dead pieces of deer. It was odd how I didn't get squeamish with animal blood but I did with human. To me there was a huge difference between the two. She put the meat on the scale to determine how much it weighed. About 90 pounds. She took the meat off the scale and looked at me.

"You caught yourself quite a catch right here"

"It wasn't all me. Gale helped" I tried being modest. His snares never really caught the animals like deer. They usually had to be killed by my arrows.

"Well both of you will have yourselves a nice share" she said as she handed me the money for the trade. It was more than I could have hoped for. I looked at the money as she placed in my hand. Was this some kind of mistake?

"But…" I began.

"No" she interrupted. "It's worth it"

I tried to argue but it was useless. I knew she would force me to accept the money.

"Thanks Sue" I smiled at her.

"Don't thank me. I got an order for deer and they're paying me quite a lot for it. I had to give you more for this catch"

"An order?" I asked curiously. "From who?"

"The Mellark family"

The Mellark family. The Mellark family ordered a 90 pound deer. What on earth were they going to do with a deer that big? They couldn't possibility eat it all by themselves and the meat would get rotten if they saved it. Besides the Mellarks were never fond of deer meat, they loved squirrels not deer. And they always bought from me not Greasy Sue. Of course if they bought from me they would have never given me that much money. Wait.

It was all starting to connect. But it couldn't possibility. He wouldn't. Or would he? Rage was reaching my head within seconds. I hope these thoughts were betraying me and weren't true. But he would do something like that. It was all connecting. The baskets, the increase of trading, the order of deer, Peeta had clearly planned this all. Peeta knew I wouldn't accept any help from him directly. He found a way around this. He ordered deer giving Sue a large amount of money. He was the only known one to be able to afford it. He knew Sue would ask me to catch one. But I was afraid this didn't just end here with the deer. I had a feeling he had to do with more.

"Tell me something Sue. Did Peeta tell everyone to buy more meat from me?" I asked.

She looked down in defeat, as if someone had caught her in something bad. She stayed silent. I could see it in her eyes that my suspicions were true. Her silence was an answer to my question.

Rage was quickly filling me up. I grabbed my bag and took the money with me. I stormed out of the Hob not caring about all the eyes now staring at me. I hurried outside and started my way down the street until I found the person I was looking for.

There he was leaving his bakery. I didn't think twice before I ran up to him. I threw the money in his face. And then I did something that not even I was expecting. The anger in me took over control. With all my might I slapped him across the face. I felt my hand hurt as it collided with his skin on his cheeks. I stared at my trembling hand once I realized what I had done. I just stayed staring at it before I looked down and saw Peeta with eyes shocked on the ground. He had one hand on the place where my hand met his face. He stayed looking at me in disbelief. I didn't care. The anger was too much.

"Don't you ever help me again! I don't need your charity work!" I yelled. My breathing was fast now and I couldn't control it.

"I don't ever want to see you Mellark! Did you hear me? Stay away from me and my family!" I ended as I ran away from him where he was laying. I didn't turn back knowing I would feel terribly guilty about what I had just done.

I ran all the way to the Seam. The tears were now running down my face because of the anger I had built in. I was angry at him and at myself. I was angry at him for making me slap him. But my head told me he deserved it. At least now he wasn't going to bother to help me anymore. He had to be a fool if he did. I know I hurt him but it was necessary. I didn't want his help anymore. He had done enough with the bread. I didn't want to feel pity from him. I could do this on my own.

All of a sudden I saw people running past me toward something. I tried recollecting my thoughts and put Peeta aside as I tried figuring out what was happening. Everyone seemed to be yelling and screaming at one another. It was caos. As I got closer and closer to the people I began noticing them carrying buckets of water. That was confusing. And then I looked up at the sky.

Smoke. Smoke everywhere. The smoke slowly turned the whole sky into black. Smoke, black. That meant ashes. Ashes. That meant… fire. I ran as the realization hit me. It was fire. Something was on fire. My heart almost fell out as I hurried to where the fire was at. I ran and ran until I came to a complete halt.

At first I thought I was having a horrible nightmare. I didn't want to register the fact in my head. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Instantly the tears came streaming down my face. I looked up as I watched everyone trying to put out the fire. I watched before me as the home I grew up in came down in flames.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the long update. I've been busy with Prom planning, AP studying, Drama Club and all the good stuff about senior year. I just hope you guys like this chapter. It's longer than usual so see it as a treat from me. PLEASE REVIEW. I worked hard on this one. I would really appreciate it! Thank you and ENJOY!**

* * *

I felt several hands trying to get me to sit down. By now the stream of tears coming down my face had made my eyes puffy. I didn't care. My appearance was the last thing on my mind. I tried holding tears in before but right now that was impossible. By now I was well aware that I had been screaming hysterically. My mental state right now was not in order. I had asked were Prim and my mother were at and no one seemed to have an answer. The anxiety was rapidly building up inside of me as I gained more and more confused faces about the whereabouts of my family. Someone had to know where they were at. Someone had to have seen them come out. I was running around like a lost puppy desperate for information. I wasn't really thinking of my actions. I guess that's why people suggested me to sit down before I committed something stupid. But I hated hearing everyone telling me to calm down. I couldn't calm down. It was absurd if anyone thought I would calm down in this state. I wasn't going to just sit back and watch. I had to do something. I needed to do something.

"Katniss!" I heard someone yell my name. Before the person could repeat my name again I turned my head to see who it was.

Mrs. Hawthorne

I ran to her once I spotted her. Hopefully she knew what I was looking for.

I couldn't find the words to speak at first from all the thoughts running through my head but after controlling myself a bit I managed to speak.

"Hazelle! Where's Prim and my mom!"

"Gale's getting them. They're inside!"

My heart dropped. I thought they had escaped the flames. I thought they had managed to get out. Here was Hazelle telling me that my family was right now probably engulfed by those terrifying flames.

"How long has he been in there" I asked.

She hesitated. I could see the pain and concern in her eyes as she replied, "A while".

I couldn't take the image out of my head of Prim being scared right now, crying for help, suffocating in the heat, being burnt alive…

I refused to think those thoughts. Prim was going to make it out. Prim wasn't going to die. I wouldn't let her. I needed to calm down. I was shaking now, shaking of terror. I had never been this scared in my life. My sister's safety was on the line now.

"Katniss. He's going to get her out. Don't worry" Hazelle told me. It was as if she almost knew what I was thinking. It wasn't unpredictable though. Everyone knew how much I loved Prim. My facial expressions only made it clearer.

But then it hit me. Gale. Oh no, not Gale. Gale would do anything to get my family out. He would do whatever it took, even sacrifice his own life. But I couldn't let him do all that for me. I wouldn't rest until I saw them with my very own eyes. I needed to get them out myself. I needed to go inside.

I started heading for the front of my house when I spotted her. She was currently being examined by the other people in the Seam that knew something about remedies. I hurried toward my mother. Her eyes lit up when she spotted me coming. I could see panic in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Where's Prim?" I demanded. I should have felt guilty for not worrying if my mother was okay but Prim was my priority right now.

"Gale went back inside to get her" her eyes were full of guilt and worries. I could hear the pain in her voice as she told me that she was still inside the house. I don't know if I was mad or not but my actions spoke for me.

I took off running toward my house pushing everyone that tried stopping me. I heard people yelling my name in hopes that I would stop. But it didn't work. My sister and best friend were probably trapped in there and I needed to rescue them.

I ran through the door of my home and I felt the burning sensation on face. The heat of the flames was hotter than I imagined. I looked at my surroundings. It was my living room. The flames were engulfed around the walls, curtains and making its way toward the furniture. I had very little time.

My feet took off in the direction of our old bedroom as I heard a scream. It was her scream.

"Prim!" I yelled hoping for a reply.

"Katniss!" I heard.

I entered the room and found her sitting in her bed. The flames weren't in her sheets yet but it wouldn't take long before they did. Without wasting any more time I got to her and scoped her in my arms. I held her tight for a minute making sure she was really there and it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Your safe now little duck" I coughed. The flames were beginning to make it difficult to breath.

Her eyes were evidence that she had been crying. But there was something else in them that indicated something was wrong. It wasn't long before I found out what it was. She pointed her finger to the ground behind me.

I turned around and my breath almost stopped. There was Gale half-conscious on the ground. I kneeled down next to him clinging on to Prim. I touched his back where I saw the wound.

"He came in here to get me out but a piece of the roof came down on him" Prim answered my thoughts. I stared at Gale almost life less on the ground. I had Prim in my arms and I had to get her out of here but I couldn't leave Gale here to die. I needed to think quick. I needed a plan to save both of them.

"Leave" I heard his whisper. "Save your sister"

"I can't just leave you here Gale" I told him.

"You and Prim will die if you don't leave"

I had two options at this point. I could try and take both of them but Gale was already too heavy for me to carry alone. I wouldn't make it half way to the door. Or I could stay here with Gale and hope for the best but the likely hood of that happening was zero. There had to be a way to save both of them.

Prim was beginning to cough more and more as each second passed. I held her tight in my arms. She needed to be reassured that everything was going to be alright.

I looked at Gale and I looked at Prim. I had to do this. There was no other choice.

"I'm sorry Gale" I whispered.

I started heading out the bedroom when I heard an explosion.

I froze.

Prim was now crying terrified. I was terrified too but I needed to be strong for her. The explosion must have come from the kitchen. That meant we had little time to get out.

Getting out was going to be twice as difficult as coming in. By now the flames had reached up to the furniture and would block our way in no time. Careful with each step I took I headed toward the living room to the door.

Crack.

I head an unwanted sound.

Crack.

There it was again. I looked around me to see where the noise was coming from.

Crack. Crack. Crack.

"Katniss!" I heard someone yell my name.

Before I could register what just happened I was pushed to the side causing me to drop Prim next to me. I heard her pierce scream as she hit the floor. But before I could get and grab her I saw a piece of the roof fall down where we were initially standing a few seconds ago. I was in utter shock as I stared at the spot in front of me. That could have been us, knocked down by the wood that just fell, left alone to face our deaths.

Suddenly I saw someone quickly scoop Prim up who was shaking in their arms. It was the same person who pushed me to avoid my tragic fate. I looked up to see the person's face. I don't know if I felt angry or grateful at this but one thing was clear. Peeta Mellark was now standing in front of me.

He gave me his hand to help me up but I felt a sharp pain on my leg. I looked down to see that I had landed where there was broken glass on the ground. The glass had now pierced through my skin and was heavy bleeding. I felt pain every time I tried standing up. Peeta tried helping me with his free arm but it was becoming a difficult task.

I heard another explosion. My eyes suddenly turned to his. Fear shot through both of us. Time was running out.

"Get her out of here!" I told him. There was something about his eyes that told me he didn't want to listen to me. He remained motionless. I had to push him a little to indicate that he should leave. He didn't want to leave me here. I knew it. I saw it. But we both knew it had to be done in order for one of us to make it out alive. Without further debating he left and took Prim with him. After he left I tried supporting myself with my feet to get up. The pain was there but I ignored it. The bedroom wasn't that far from here, only a few steps. I could make it. I slowly got up after a few failed attempts and half-walked, half-dragged myself to Gale. It wasn't even 5 steps when I collapsed where the door frame was at. This was the closest I could be.

"Gale" I called.

It took him a few seconds for him to reply. "Katniss?" he asked. "I thought I told you to leave" he told me. "Get Prim out"

"Prim's safe now" I tried reassuring him even though it sounded more like it was for me. "She's out of danger now"

Everything in front of me started fading away. I must have been the lack of oxygen because the wound couldn't have caused this. I didn't want to close my eyes afraid that I wouldn't open them again. Speaking was becoming a challenge because of the energy it took. But my energy was running out along with any hope of getting out of here. I laid on the ground hoping that if this was the end of my life that it happened in the least painful way. There were only two ways to die right now. One was in agony. The flames could take over me and slowly burn me to death. Surely the pain would be evitable. The other way was with lack of oxygen. The flames were making it difficult to breath and it wouldn't be long before my lungs would stop functioning. At least Prim was out now. I knew she'd hate me if she knew what I was thinking. I know she would want me to fight for my life. But right now it seemed nearly impossible.

I took one last look at my surroundings even though they were unpleasant. I closed my eyes and slowly felt myself drifting away into what seemed a deep slumber.

* * *

Seconds, minutes, hours, or days. I don't know how long it had been but I was beginning to regain my coincidence. My eyes fluttered open as the fresh air made its way to my nostrils down to my lungs. There was no heat, no flames, nothing that was life threatening around me. I took in my sorroundings as I realized I was laying down on someone's couch. I tried sitting up but my body was too sore to let me and then a cough attack came in. The coughing must have been a result of the debris I took in when I was inside. I coughed and coughed as I fought against my body to sit up.

"She's awake" I heard someone yell. Before I knew it someone came handing me a glass of water. "Here take this" she said as I took the glass from her. It was my mother.

I looked at her and the thoughts from before settled in. The house, the fire, Prim, Gale and Peeta. All the emotions from before invaded me at once. Panic was the first to come. Panic because although I remember Peeta taking Prim out I wouldn't be content until I saw her safe with my own eyes. And then there was Gale. I didn't know if Gale was out, or better, if he was alive. I needed answers to those and many other questions that were on my mind.

I tried getting up in order to find out for myself but I felt a sharp pain on my leg as I tried moving it. I looked down and saw that it was bandaged. That must have been where I got wounded.

Seeing that I was trying to get up my mother motioned me not to. "She's fine. Peeta got her out just in time. She's safe". It was almost as if she knew what I was thinking. She was good at that.

"Katniss!" It was almost amazing at how my sister seemed to appear at the right now. My eyes moved to the front door where she was standing. She was there, safe and sound. She ran to my side and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. I felt some tears coming down at the relief I had of seeing her here with me. It was horrible thinking for just a minute that I might have never seen her again. She was what I lived for. She was my purpose. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"You're safe" I whispered in her hear. She pulled away from the hug and starred at me. Her eyes were now watery as she too was getting emotional. I pulled my hand up to face and removed the tears that began to come down. I didn't want to see her cry.

"I thought I lost you" she said. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she too had thought she'd never see me again. It broke my heart seeing her like that. I didn't even want to imagine how broken she would have been if I'd left her. "But then Peeta got you on time".

Peeta. For some reason this boy kept saving my life. It seemed like I would never stop owing this boy.

"He saved both of us Katniss". She moved aside and behind her he stood. The blonde, blue eyed boy who I wanted no ties with was now standing in front of me. He didn't say anything but he didn't have too. His face said it all. Concern, panic, relief. All those emotions at the same time.

"He even got Gale out too" Prim said.

Gale. Where was Gale? Was he okay? The questions began to invade my head again. I wanted to ask them all at once. Instantly I felt that panic again I had just a few minutes ago. The last time I saw Gale he was severely injured and had several burns. If he was in fact alive he wasn't in any better condition than I was.

"Where is he?" I insisted.

"He's in another room" she told me. "Mom has been taking care of him". I noticed my mother wasn't in the room anymore. She had somehow slipped out.

It kind of relieved me knowing Gale was out, alive and that my mother was tending him. I had seen her tend many injured miners before and I knew he was in good hands. But I still wanted to see him with my own eyes. Just as I needed to reassure myself with Prim I needed to do the same with Gale.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?" I answered distracting myself from my thoughts.

She paused trying to find the words to what she was about to say. I could tell she was worried about something. Probably something she needed to tell me.

"I don't know how to tell you this" she hesitated.

"What is it Prim?" I asked worried now. I didn't like her hesitation.

She stayed quiet for a moment before proceeding.

"Before you woke up Peeta, mom and I talked. After the fire was put out completely it was obvious that we needed somewhere to stay."

Oh no. I knew where this was going. I was afraid of this.

"So Peeta volunteered for us stay with him. He said his house is big enough to accommodate all three of us. But since Mom needs to tend Gale she's going to stay here for a bit. Mom didn't like the idea at first but Peeta convinced her."

She wasn't looking at me anymore. She was afraid of my reaction.

"Katniss. Please don't be mad" her tone was almost scared.

I wasn't looking at Prim anymore. I was looking at Peeta now. He wasn't looking at me either.

"Prim. Give us a minute please"

Once Prim exited, the atmosphere grew tense.

He remained with his eyes on the ground. I expected anger out of me. I expected myself to be shouting at him. I think Prim and he did too. That's why they were avoiding my eye contact. Something about my temper made other people uneasy. But right now it was different. I wasn't mad, or angry. This feeling I had right now was… gratitude. He had saved not only my life but Prim and Gale's. That meant more to me than he'll ever imagine.

My thoughts went back to earlier today. The hob, Greasy Sae, and the slap. I felt guilt now. I felt horrible for treating Peeta like that. Inside I was still a bit irritated at what had occurred but I knew it was just my pride. I wasn't used to people helping me. And if they did they usually wanted something in return. They would have usually given up by now but Peeta hadn't. He just kept coming back. My pride has gotten in the way of accepting the fact that Peeta was just a good person. And instead I treated him in the worst way.

I didn't deserve any of his help right now. Here he was offering me a home without even knowing me that well. Yes we had seen each other multiple times and he did help me a lot but we still didn't know each other that well. Prim seemed to be fond of him. She enjoyed his company and I couldn't deny her a friend or worse a shelter.

"I'm sorry" I said.

His face rose slowly to meet my gaze. He remained motionless staring at me but his eyes did all the talking. Hurt mixed with gratitude. I knew he was remembering the slap right now.

"Sorry for the way I've treated you. You're too kind Peeta. I don't deserve it" I continued.

He shook his head as if he was trying to stop me from saying anything more. And he did because when I tried speaking he interrupted.

"Don't say that. You deserve kindness and much more. You, your mom and Prim deserve much more than what you have" he told me.

"But I treated you in the worst ways. Shouldn't you be mad at me?" I asked.

"Katniss. I could never be mad at you. Never" a small smiled broke into his face which caused the same in mine. "But if you feel that horrible about the slap I just want you to know you can make it up to me by accepting my offer of you and Prim staying with me"

We did need a place to stay. And I knew my mother was already going to be a burden for the Hawthornes so there was no way we would stay here. I had no other relatives that I knew about. We didn't have money to stay at a place. The outdoors was too cold for Prim. And I knew no one else that would offer us a place and not be trouble for them. I knew Prim wanted to stay with Peeta very much. Being the winning victor he lived in the Victor's Village where the houses were three times as big as an average home in the district twelve. I knew he had enough space because he didn't live with his family. Peeta was too kind to me.

"I'll never stop owing you will I?"

"Katniss, you don't owe me anything. You never have or will. Please just accept my offer."

"Okay then. But only because of Prim"

I don't know if I was saying this to convince him or myself.


End file.
